libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Lethe Adept
Lethe adepts are amongst the most feared of psionicists. Enamored with the power of the mind, these dark telepaths attack the innermost thoughts of others and drink deep of their personalities, enslaving the will-less husks of their victims. Psions, dreads, and cryptics are the most likely to become lethe adepts, though dark vitalists and certain wilders also pursue this path. Once started down this road, the prudent lethe adept hides their power for all their lives are worth, both to better effect their goals and to prevent themselves from being destroyed out of well-justified fear. Alignment: '''Any nongood '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Role: '''Control. Lethe adepts decimate enemies with mental effects that render them incapable of fighting. '''Requirements To qualify to become a lethe adept, a character must fulfill the following requirements: * Skills: 'Knowledge (psionics) 5 ranks, Knowledge (religion) 2 ranks * '''Feats: 'Psionic Meditation, Psychomachy * '''Psionics: '''Able to manifest 3rd level or higher powers, at least one of which deals mental ability damage. '''Class Skills: The lethe adept’s class skill (and the key ability for each skill) is: Knowledge (religion) (Int) Skill Ranks at Each Level: '''4 + Int modifier '''Class Features All the following are class features of the lethe adept prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Lethe adepts gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Powers Known At every level except 1st, 5th, and 10th, the lethe adept gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if she had also gained a level in any one manifesting class she belonged to previously. She does not, however, gain any other benefit that class would have gained (such as bonus feats or class features). This essentially means that she adds those levels of lethe adept to the level of whatever other manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If the lethe adept had more than one manifesting class before she became a lethe adept, she must decide to which class she adds each level of lethe adept for purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Psychic Vampire (Su) Lethe adepts drain vital energy from the minds they destroy. Whenever the lethe adept deals ability damage to a mental ability score with a psionic power, psi-like ability, or supernatural ability, she gains 2 temporary hit points per point of ability damage dealt. These temporary hit points stack with themselves to a maximum equal to double the lethe adept’s manifester level and last for up to an hour. Lethe adepts that are vampires may count temporary hit points gained through this ability towards their daily feeding requirements. Expanded Knowledge At 1st level, and again at 5th level and 8th level, the lethe adept gains Expanded Knowledge as a bonus feat. She must learn a power from the telepathy discipline with this feat. Telepathic Adept (Ex) At 2nd level, the lethe adept’s powers over the mind expand further. She increases the save DC for telepathy powers she manifests by 1. Additionally, she gains a +4 competence bonus to Spellcraft checks made to identify powers of the telepathy discipline and to Knowledge (psionics) checks made to identify psionic items that require one or more powers of the telepathy discipline in their construction. Mindbreaker (Su) A lethe adept of 3rd level or higher knows how to exploit the weaknesses she creates in the minds of others, sapping their will to fight. Creatures that fail their saving throws against the lethe adept’s mind-affecting abilities suffer from a -2 penalty to their attack rolls, checks made to dispel magical or psionic effects, checks to penetrate power resistance or spell resistance, and skill checks for a number of rounds equal to the lethe adept’s manifester level. Hollow Puppets (Su) The lethe adept learns what is possibly her most terrifying ability at 4th level. Whenever she reduces one of a creature’s mental ability scores to 0 or lower, that creature falls under her control instead of the usual effects of having that score at 0 or lower, just as if the lethe adept had used Geth’s mind control ''on that creature. This control lasts for a number of rounds equal to the lethe adept’s key ability modifier (if she has more than one, use the highest), after which the creature suffers the normal effects of its ability damage. While under the lethe adept’s control in this fashion, the victim is treated as having the lethe adept’s mental ability scores for the purposes of understanding commands and is treated as having a common language with the lethe adept even if it doesn’t share a language or speak any languages at all. A creature that breaks free of the lethe adept’s control immediately suffers the normal effects of its ability damage. '''Greater Mindbreaker (Su)' Starting at 6th level, creatures suffering from the lethe adept’s mindbreaker ability also suffer a -2 penalty to saving throws made against mind-affecting abilities. Psychic Backlash (Su) Resisting the lethe adept’s power does not free her victims from its pain; starting at 7th level, creatures that succeed their saving throws against her mind-affecting psi-like abilities, powers, and supernatural abilities suffer damage equal to 1/2 the lethe adept’s manifester level. Telepathic Mastery (Ex) At 9th level, the lethe adept’s powers of telepathy sharpen even further. She treats her manifester level as being 2 levels higher than it actually is when manifesting powers of the telepathy discipline or using such powers as psi-like abilities. Chains of No Iron (Ex) At 10th level, the duration of the lethe adept’s hollow puppets class feature increases to a number of rounds equal to her manifester level. Additionally, once per day she may slay a creature controlled by her hollow puppets ability (no save) as a standard action and regain power points equal to that creature’s Hit Dice. Category:Source: Lords of the Night